


Starting Out

by Aeres_Oswald



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeres_Oswald/pseuds/Aeres_Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me finish, please. I realized that I don't want- that I can't... I had to imagine my life without you, and that's not something I want, Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this whole story to re work some chapters. It's not great, but it was fun for me to write.

Looking in the mirror, Stiles fixed his hair, straightened his tie, and smiled. "Scott!" He called. "I'm taking Lydia out, so, don't wait up." He walked into the hall, picked his keys up and walked out the door, as Scott hollered a reply. Stiles threw his keys up and caught them as he walked down the apartment steps. Soon he was in his beloved jeep, driving down the road. 

Stiles had entered his junior year of college, studying Criminal Justice, and Lydia would be graduating in Mathematics later that year. They didn't go out as much as Stiles would have liked. Most nights they'd end up in Stiles' and Scott's apartment having study parties and eating take out or pizza. But, tonight they were going out. Tonight was their anniversary, and Stiles was not going to study on their anniversary. 

He pulled up to Lydia's apartment and jumped out of the car. He ran up the two flights of stairs to Lydia's apartment. He knocked, and put on the best smolder he could. The door opened "Hey, hot stuff, I was-" he stopped abruptly when he realized Lydia's roommate had opened the door. "Uh, hi." He smiled awkwardly. 

"Lydia!" Her roommate called, rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." She said coming out of her room. 

Stiles tried to look cool once again, "Hey hot stu-"

"I heard you from my room." She said patting his chest as she walked out the door. 

"You-you did? Ah, yeah. Okay." He said nodding, closing the door behind him.  
"Hey." He called out suddenly leaning against the wall. "Don't you walk away from me.” He said sternly. 

Lydia smiled and turned to face him. "And what if I do?" She asked seriously, as she took a step towards him. 

"Well." He said walking towards her. "I'm just going to have to do something like this." He placed his hand under her chin, tilting it up, and pressed his lips gently against hers. He pulled away and looked down at her. "Hey babe." He said smiling. She grabbed his hand and they began walking down the stairs. "So how are you?" He asked. "I haven't seen you in so long." He whined. 

"Stiles. I was at your apartment until 11 last night." 

"Uh, yeah." He scoffed. "And it's now, 5....." He glanced down at his watch. "5:38. That's a whole, uh, a whole..." 

"18 hours." Lydia finished. 

"Aww. See. You're counting too. That is so sweet Lydia." He said patting her cheek. 

"You're a freak." She laughed. 

"But," he said as he opened the car door for her, "you still love me?" He leaned in for another kiss, but she shoved his face away playfully. 

"Of course." She said as she closed the door. 

They drove for a few minutes in comfortable silence, holding hands. "So. Where are we going?" Lydia finally asked. 

"Ah, that is a surprise. You're just going to have to wait and see." He said as he raised her hand and pressed it against his lips, smiling.

Lydia narrowed her eyes skeptically. "What. What is it?" 

"What's what?" Stiles asked looking bewildered. 

"You just seem... Weird. Weirder than normal. What are you hiding?" 

Stiles scoffed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am perfectly normal, thank you very much. And I have absolutely nothing to hide." He glanced over at her to see her still trying to figure it out. "I promise." He said. 

"Okay. Okay" she said putting her hands up. She looked at him, the colour suddenly drained from her face. "Stiles!" She said, fear straining her voice. 

He looked at her then whipped his head around to look out his window, only to see an SUV headed straight towards them, he tried to grab Lydia to protect her from the oncoming impact. But he was unsuccessful. 

Stiles watched as Lydia's head bashed against the window, cracking it, he then felt himself jerk back, and then everything went black. 

 

Lydia opened her eyes as a piercing pain pulsed through her head. The seat belt dug into her shoulder, making it hard to breathe. Her hands rested on the ceiling of the car. She blinked a few times, trying to focus and turned to look at Stiles. His hands were hanging above his head. He wasn't moving and blood was gathering under his chin "Stiles!" She choked out. She looked down to see the steering column shoving him into his seat. "Stiles! Wake up." She cried before everything went fuzzy. 

 

Lydia woke up in a hospital bed; she bolted upright, and looked around the room for Stiles. Despite the pain, she swung her legs off the bed and grabbed her IV stand from the side of the bed. She used it to support her weight while shuffling towards the door. She turned the handle and stepped out into the hall. "Stiles?" She called out softly. She continued down the hall. With each small step, her head felt heavier, but she was determined to find her boyfriend. “Stiles?” She said, softly, catching her breath. Suddenly she realized how hot she felt, and her eyesight darkened. Lydia felt herself begin to fall, but was caught before she hit the ground.

"Lydia. What are you doing?" Someone asked angrily. Scott’s profile came in to view as her eyesight cleared up. He stood up and shouted for help, cradling her in his arms and walked back into her room. He placed her gently on her bed. "What were you thinking?" He asked again. "Don't move. I'm getting a nurse." He leaned out the door and called out the door for a nurse. 

“Where’s Stiles?” She asked.

“Lydia.” Scott sighed. “He’ll be fine. But you need to relax right now.”

A nurse came in, ending their conversation. “Hello, I’m Nate.” He shined a flashlight in Lydia's eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked. 

"Lydia Martin." She slurred. 

"Do you know what happened?" 

"Car accident?" She said slowly. 

"That's right.” The nurse nodded, “Now, you have a fracture in your zygomaticus, a moderate concussion, a broken collarbone, and some bruised ribs, but you should-" 

"And Stiles?" 

"Your friend?" 

"Yes. Where is he?" Lydia asked.

"He's in surgery right now." Nate answered. 

"What? Why?" She asked. 

"Just try and get some rest." He said before walking out of the room. 

"Scott. Why is Stiles in surgery?" She asked sitting up.

He pulled a chair up beside the bed. "I don't know. They won't tell us anything until his dad gets here." Lydia's eyes teared up, Scott grabbed her hand. "He's coming as fast as he can. It's going to be fine." 

Lydia felt the tension in her head ease, and she realized what Scott was doing. "No stop." She said, pulling her hand from Scott's. "Save it for Stiles." 

"Lydia, it doesn't work that way. I can help you both." Scott pleaded.

"I can't lose him too." She said finally breaking, leaning forward, crying into her hands. 

Scott rubbed his hand over her back "I know. I know." He mumbled.

They sat there for a few minutes, until Isaac came in. "Hey, Stiles' dad is here." 

Lydia started getting out of bed, but Scott stopped her. "Rest. I'll come tell you as soon as we know. Okay?" 

She nodded and leaned into the bed as Scott and Isaac left the room. 

She had only been left alone for a few moments before her eyes began to feel heavy, she rubbed her eyes and willed herself to stay awake, but soon, she was sleeping.

 

Lydia woke up feeling very hot. She cried out in discomfort and kicked her blankets off of her. She sat up and grabbed the nearest container, emptying her stomach contents into it. She grabbed the water bottle her nightstand and rinsed her mouth out. She slowly pushed herself off the bed and stood up, and again, she grabbed her IV rack. She glanced at the clock before leaving her room; it was just after 2 AM. She walked down the quiet hallway.

She didn't remember how, but she found herself standing in Stiles' room. His left arm was in a cast, and a bandage was taped to the left side of his head. She walked over to the right side of the bed and crawled in next to him. The bed was much too small, and Lydia teetered precariously on the edge, but she didn't care, she needed his comfort. "Don't you leave me Stiles Stilinski. Don't you dare." She cried into his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and stroked his hair. "They buzzed your hair." She pouted, and began to cry once again. 

Stiles shifted next to her and moved his right arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Lydia felt a wave of relief flood over as he wrapped his arm around her and soon her breathing went from quick, rapid breaths to long, even ones. For the next little while, the two slept peacefully. 

Stiles grunted, waking Lydia from her sleep. "Stiles?" Lydia asked, sitting up, she had to hold back a cry when she put pressure on her right arm. Slowly, Stiles opened his eyes. 

"Lydia." He rasped. "Wha-What happened?" He asked looking around.

"You don't remember?" 

"Uh, we were going to dinner an-" he stopped and reached up and turned Lydia's face, "What happened?" He asked, looking at stitches on her temple and cuts on her cheek. 

"We got in an accident. But, I'm, I'm okay. But you don't ever scare me like that again. Okay?" She pleaded. "I can't- I can't lose you." Her eyes welled up with tears. 

"Lydia. I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere, 'kay?" He whispered.

The door opened, a nurse walked in, "What are you doing in here?" She asked Lydia. 

"Um..." Lydia murmured, sitting up and wiping some tears away.

"It is 3 AM. You can't be in here." 

Lydia stood up from the bed, and grabbed her IV rack, "I was just about to leave." 

"Wait. Are you the girl from room 213?"

"Um, probably." 

"Let me grab you a wheel chair. You can't just disappear like that." The Nurse sighed leaving the room. 

Lydia turned to Stiles. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" She leaned down and kissed him. 

 

Stiles was flipping through channels, and eating a burger when his dad walked in. "Stiles, hey, you're awake." 

"Yeah, yeah I am." Stiles said. 

"Where'd you get that?" The sheriff asked, gesturing towards the burger. 

"Scott dropped it off before heading to class."

"Ah." He replied, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Do you remember what happened?" His dad asked. 

"A, uh, a car accident."

"Yep. Hit and run. Witnesses say it was a white SUV." 

"Dad, I-I don't care who did it." 

"I know Stiles." His dad said walking over to him. "I'm just glad you two are going to be okay." He leaned in and hugged Stiles. 

"Yeah. How is Lydia?" 

"She's fine. She broke her collarbone, and fractured her, uh, face? I don't really know. She has a concussion, but she's fine." 

"Dad. That's not fine." Stiles argued. 

"Stiles, you're not exactly a picture of health either. You had a compound fracture and a metal rod put in your arm. And you had a potential brain aneurism that they had to take care of." 

"No, dad. I know all that. It's just. If I'm going to be her provi-“ He stopped suddenly and looked around the room. “Dad. Where are my pants?"

"Your pants?" The sheriff questioned.

"Yeah dad, pants. The things you wear on your legs. The things you wear when you're not in a hospital gown. My pants." Stiles said, panicked. 

"I don't know where they would be Stiles." 

"Well, do they have a- they-they can't just throw them away. They have to give them back. Even if they were ruined, they have to keep them." 

"Stiles. Why do you need your pants so bad?" 

"Uh, well, my phone was in the pocket. And- and my wallet, and, other things." 

"Okay, okay, I'll-I'll try and figure put where your pants are okay." 

"Thank you."

"Yep." His dad replied, bewildered as he walked out the door. 

Stiles sighed a breath of relief. A knock on the door brought him back from his momentary daydream. 

"Hey Stiles." Lydia stood in the doorway, she was no longer in a hospital gown, her arm in a sling, and she was looking as gorgeous as usual despite the cuts and bruises on the right side of her face. 

"Hey you." He smiled at her. "You got discharged I see. That's exciting. I don't think I'll get out of here until tomorrow. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. He could see the tears welling up in Lydia's eyes. "What is it? Come- come here babe." He said sitting up. 

She put her stuff down and sat down on the side of his bed. "Sorry, I'm a mess." 

"You don't need to apologize." He replied, lightly rubbing her back. "What is it?" 

"I was really worried about you." 

"Whaa? Worried? About me? C'mon Lydia. You don't need to worry about me."

"Shut up Stiles." She hit him lightly. "Be serious. You could have died."

"You could’ve too." He said. 

She faced him, looking into his honest, concerned eyes, searching for the words to say. "I know. We both could have. There was a moment in the jeep, after, and- and I just can't lose you, Stiles. Not you too."

"I'm not going anywhere-"

"Let me finish, please. I realized that I don't want- that I can't... I had to imagine my life without you, and that's not something I want, Stiles." 

"Lydia what are you trying to say?" Stiles asked as the door opened. 

His dad walked in, holding a small object that glittered in the light. "Well. Your pants were trashed, but they gave me the contents of your pockets." He said, still looking at the ring between his fingers. "When were planning on proposing again, I though-"

"Dad!" Stiles' voice cracked. 

The sheriff looked up from examining the ring "Oh." Was all he could say. 

Stiles laughed nervously. "Um. Well...." He trailed off.

A small smile broke out on Lydia's face. She leaned in and kissed him. They pulled apart, looking into each other’s eyes, slowly, Lydia nodded. 

"What. Was- was that a yes nod?" Stiles asked. 

"It was most definitely a yes nod." She smiled, leaning her forehead against his.


	2. First Apartment

“I can't do it.” 

“Lydia. No.”

“Stiles. I can't live like this.” 

“Well you have to.” 

“Nope. I can't handle it.” She said, getting out of bed and opening the door.

“Lyd. Please?” Stiles let out an exacerbated sigh and kicked the covers off. He glanced at the clock and slid off the bed. “Lyd.” He whined as he followed her down the darkened hallway, littered with boxes. He yelped as his shin came in contact with a sharp corner of a box. Presumably filled with book, or rocks, or anvils. He rubbed his shin before continuing on to the living room. He squinted as he adjusted to the light. There was Lydia, arms folded and brows furrowed.  “Please come back to bed. We'll get it sorted out in the morning.” Stiles pleaded. “It's almost 2 AM...”

“I don't care. I can't sleep knowing they're out here.” 

He followed her angry glare to the curtains. Admittedly they were quite horrid. “As I said before, it's 2 AM. Let's just-just burn them in the morning?” He offered, holding his hand out. 

Lydia shook her head. “They're so ugly Stiles. I just...” 

“There is literally nothing you can do about it right now. We'll deal with it tomorrow, and-” Stiles gestured around the room, unpacked boxes everywhere, “We haven’t even unpack most of our stuff. Let’s just go to bed.” He grabbed her hand, trying to lead her back to bed, but her feet remained planted. His mouth contorted with frustration as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Okay then. What do you want to do, babe?” 

Lydia's pursed her lips, thinking. “Wal-Mart is open.” She said slowly. 

Stiles drew back in surprised, eyes widening. “You. Lydia previously Martin, Stilinski, wants to go to Wal-Mart?” 

“It's not like Wal-Mart is beneath me, there are just places I'd rather shop.” She answered, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the keys off the table. “Come on, let's go.” She said holding her hand out. 

“Wait, I need to change.” Stiles answered looking down at his plaid pyjama pants and stained grey shirt. 

“Stiles Stilinski, cares about what he wears? To Wal-Mart? At 2 AM?” Lydia smirked. “Let's just go, you look fine.” 

Stiles pursed his lips and walked towards the door. “If we end up on People of Walmart, I'm not speaking to you for a week.” 

“Even if we did I bet you couldn't even make it an hour.” She replied, walking out the door. 

“You're probably right, but, I would be very upset for that hour.” He said, closing the door behind them. “Want me to drive?” 

“Nah, I got it.”  she said, holding her hand out to him. 

He smiled, and grabbed it, swinging their hands as they walked out to the car.


	3. Announcement

“Lydia! I'm home!" Stiles called out as he closed the door behind him. He set his brief case down on the table, loosened his tie, and exhaled.  
Never, in Stiles' wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be working for the FBI. He always thought he would work in the police force like his dad, and he had, for a short time, but somehow the Bureau had gotten wind of him, and recruited him just after a year in the Police Force. He was quite proud of that, but the work was mentally and physically exhausting.

He and Lydia had been blissfully married for just over a year and a half. She had just begun her PhD in Mathematics. He had no idea how she wasn't completely sick of math. But, she was doing what she loved, and that made him happy.

Stiles walked to the pantry and stared at it for a long time. "Lydia!" He whined. "Nothing looks good. Could we order pizza or something? I'm too tired to wait."

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." She replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Sweet." He leaned over, and pecked her on the lips before getting out his laptop out. "How were classes today, babe?" He asked while picking the toppings out for their pizza.

"I just met with my Doctoral Advisor for a bit. Don't forget to add tomatoes." She said, resting her chin on his shoulder, watching him order the pizza.

"I know, I know." He smiled. "And how did that go?"

"Don't put olives on my side, please. It went fine, I mean, it'll probably take six to seven years to complete, but we're off to a good start."

"Ordered." Stiles said clicking the confirm button. "Wait." He turned to face her. "Six or seven? I thought you said you could do it in like four?" He asked confused. A small smile spread across Lydia's face. "What? What is it? Why are you smiling?"

"I'll tell you later." She teased. "How was work?"

"Work was fine." He said, studying her face, trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"Was it stressful today?"

"Lydia. It's always stressful. I'm practically a spy. I'm basically saving America everyday." He said smiling.

"Of course you are." She smiled.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"What's what?" She asked back.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea you're referring to." She laughed.

"Okay. You're going to tell me," Stiles said, standing up from the chair he had been on, "Even if I have to use, FBI techniques." He gently grabbed her waist, pulling her into his arms.

"And how would you do that?" She countered.

"Like this..." He said, breathing down her neck, before suddenly scooping her up and running out of the kitchen. He ran through the entryway, and into the living room where he dumped her on the couch. He then sat on her lightly, holding her wrists down. "Tell me!" He said.

"No. Get off." She laughed, squirming under his weight.

"Don't make me resort to more forceful tactics." He grinned.

"And what would that be Agent Stilinski?" She questioned.

Stiles hesitated for a moment before sticking his tongue out, slowly leaning foreword to lick his wife's forehead. "Ew. Ew. Stiles no, that's sick." Lydia shrieked, but it was too late. The damage had been done. "You're disgusting!" She laughed. "Now get off of me." She said, struggling beneath him.

"But you still haven't told me what you're hiding."

"I'll tell you at dinner."

Stiles stared at her skeptically before getting off of her. "Deal."

Lydia pushed herself up and kissed him, "It's worth the wait. I promise." She winked and got off the couch.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Stiles laughed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, pick something."

Stiles walked up to their shelf of movies, and looked through the titles. "How about The Fast and The Furious?" He asked.

"No."

"Fast Five?"

"Nope."

"Transformers?"

"No."

"Gone In Sixty Seconds?"

"Ew. No."

"Aaarg, Lydia. C'mon."

"No." She said again, smirking.

"I know." Stiles said, raising his eyebrows and pulling his lips in and smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"The Wolfman."

"You have literally made me watch that nine times."

"So...?"

"No." She stated.

"Uggh. You- I-. 'Kay. How about... Star Wars."

"Hmm. Which one?"

"Empire Strikes Back."

"No."

"Lydia." He said desperately.

"I'm kidding. That's fine." She laughed as Stiles shook his head, putting the DVD in the player.

They settled on the couch, and watched the iconic opening. Stiles was mouthing the words as the rolled across the screen. He made battle noises with his mouth as the opening scene came on. His performance was cut short by the doorbell. "Pizza!" Stiles said getting up, and walking to the door.

Lydia stood up, "I'm going to change real fast, 'kay?"

"Yep." He hollered back, opening the door. "Hey, yeah. How much?"

"15.45.” The pizza guy answered.

"Cool cool." Stiles handed him a 20 in exchange for the pizza. "Keep the change. Have a good one man." He said closing the door. He walked into the kitchen, and tossed the pizza on the table, then opened the cupboard. He grabbed two plates, "Nah. Paper towels." He put them back, and grabbed a paper towel for himself. "Hey, Lyd, I'm starting the movie." He called to her, falling onto the couch with two slices of pizza.

"Okay." He heard her reply as he pressed start. He was starting on his second piece of pizza when he heard her walk into the room.

"Babe. You're going to get marinara sauce on your shirt." She said.

"Wha? No I'm not." He said as she put something around his neck. She patted his chest, kissed his cheek, and sat down across from him. "What the? Did you just-?" He looked down to see a bib hanging looses from his neck. "Did you just give me a bib?"

"Just read it Stiles." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I love daddy." He read out loud.

Lydia looked at him expectantly. "And?"

“And what?”

"Read it."

"What? I did."

"Oh my goodness. Stiles. Read it again." He looked down at it again. "Sooo. What do you think that means?" She asked.

"I dunno-" He whipped his head up suddenly. "Wait. Are you-? We're-?"

Lydia's face lit up as she nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles jumped off the couch and screamed for joy, before tackling Lydia and pelting her with kisses. He moved down and kissed her stomach. "Wait!" He jumped up messily and grabbed a DVD, he quickly switched it with Star Wars.

"What are you doing?" She questioned. "This movie is more appropriate." He said before bounding back to the couch. He pulled her onto his lap and rested his hands on her stomach. "How long have you known?" He asked in her ear.

"I think I'm about 6 weeks along. I took a test 2 weeks ago, last week, and one today. What movie did you put in?"

"You'll see. When can we tell people?" He asked.

"In a month I think. Miscarriages are more likely to happen the first 12ish weeks."

The Circle of Life suddenly blasted as The Lion King started. Stiles suddenly pushed her up, stood, and grabbed her hand. "Stiles. What are you doing? I want to watch the movie." She whined.

"I need you. Right now. In bed." Stiles said.

"Oh. OH." She said smiling as he pulled her to her feet.

 


End file.
